


Christmas morning

by JustAnotherSamlicker



Series: Supernatural's Christmas miracles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Crowley do, Christmas, Christmas Miracles, Christmasses in heaven, Christmasses in hell, Dean and Sam do not celebrate Christmas, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherSamlicker/pseuds/JustAnotherSamlicker
Summary: Sam and Dean are not celebrating Christmas. How can you when you know angels are warriors and God doesn't care. Imagine their surprise when they wake up in a fully decorated bunker to the sound of deck the halls and the smell of hot chocolate.





	

Dean was flicking channels on Christmas eve, rolling his eyes at yet another Christmas movie. Sam walked in a bit confused as the channel lingered few moments.  
“Are you watching ‘A Christmas Carol’?” Sam asked confused, joining him on the sofa. He remembered watching it at home alone when he was little and then watching it with Jessica at Stanford. It was his favourite Christmas movie if he had to choose one, but he didn’t feel very Christmassy, and he would be surprised if Dean did.  
Dean changed the channel again. “Come on Sammy… What do I look like, a child?” He asked, rolling his eyes. “There’s nothing good on tonight.” He said. “All mushy Christmas stuff.” Dean complained, turning the TV off completely. “And all the stores have closed early, barely any bars are open.” He rolled his eyes. “Why do people like it so much?” He asked. Sam shrugged, pretending to agree. It was no good, explaining to Dean what Christmas had once meant to Sam.  
Explaining the way he would snuggle up in his PJ’s on the sofa and later the motel beds when Dean and Dad were out on a hunt. He figured out Santa wasn’t real when he realized they only got presents when his father was around. Sam also still remembered the Christmas Dean told him about hunting, and monsters. Still most of his Christmas memories weren’t bad, he and Dean would spend Christmases together until Dean was old enough to go along on hunts and Sam was left alone, watching TV and drinking hot chocolate. For him Christmas meant all the movies said things would be okay, family would actually be together in the end and everyone in the streets would look a bit more happy than usual.  
When he went to Stanford it meant being with all of the friends who didn’t go home for Christmas, watching Christmas movies and having a big dinner with people he loved. Then all of them would unwrap their secret Santa gifts by candle the light.  
It was beautiful to him, but he knew that life was far behind him now. He now knew the angel Gabriel, who probably just pranked Mary into believing she was pregnant with the son of god, and accidentally made up Christmas and started a whole religion.  
He knew angels in general weren’t the lovely creatures children sang about, but instead were warriors, who didn’t really care about humans as much as humans might think. Most importantly, years of hunting, pain and violence thought him there was no such thing as a Christmas miracle and a happy ending, where the whole family reunited.  
Sam got up and grabbed both of them a beer. Cas was off who knew where and had been for a month or so, and he and Dean had been hunting non-stop. There was no point in properly celebrating, he figured, handing Dean the beer and taking a swig of his own. “Merry Christmas.” Dean said sarcastically. The stayed silent, drinking their beer before going off to sleep.  
Sam woke up by the sound of deck the halls. When he walked out of his room, he was immediately taken off guard by the twinkling lights in the hallway. The Christmas tree in the living area was an even bigger surprise, as was the angel hanging ornaments on it’s branches.  
Dean who had also been woken up was behind Sam, rubbing his eyes against the lights. When he saw the angel in the living area his eyes flew open. “Cas?” He asked surprised.  
“Merry Christmas.” Cas greeted them. Sam smiled lightly at the irony of the angel celebrating Christmas, but Dean only grumbled. “What the hell Cas.” He said, now walking towards the angel, rolling his eyes as he noticed Crowley making his was out of the kitchen with a mug of what smelled like hot Chocolate. Dean turned to him, then back to Cas. “What’s he doing here?” He asked in an accusing tone. Crowley tutted, making Dean turn to him again.  
“You could be nicer to me, I’m basically being father Christmas here.” He told them.  
Cas nodded. “Crowley put up the decorations.” Cas clarified. Dean looked surprised. “Well I snapped my fingers, but that’s basically the same thing.” He told them.  
“Why.” Was Dean’s first question. Cas looked at him confused. “It’s Christmas…” He reminded Dean, like that answered every question Dean could possibly have. Sam interjected. “We don’t celebrate Christmas.” He told Cas. “It’s less fun when you know how much of it is just made up.”  
Dean nodded in agreement. “You’re an angel, you should know it’s not a real thing.”  
Castiel looked at Crowley a bit unsure where to start. Crowley swirled his mug of hot chocolate. “Let’s just say Christmas isn’t just a human thing.” He said. “Even in hell, every single Christmas a few of the souls trapped there are allowed to go up to heaven.” Castiel nodded and continued. “As for the angels… Some of us get to come down to earth during Christmas. I used to love it. When heaven was still in order, the angels that did go to earth came back with the most wonderful stories. Gabriel would gather all of us and we would listen to the miracles that had happened that day.” He explained, a distant smile on his face.  
Dean looked at Sam a bit unsure, seeing Sam had no idea how to respond either. “Are you being serious?” He asked. “Christmas is celebrated in heaven… And hell?”  
“You humans always think you’re so special.” Crowley mused. “It’s just a nice little break from it all.” He explained. “So are you boys going to continue being party poopers or are you going to join in?”  
Dean looked at Castiel. His eyes were pleading him to have a celebration, Crowley just seemed engulfed in his hot Chocolate and Sam tried to stay casual, but Dean noticed the way his hopeful eyes were drawn to the beautiful tree.  
Dean nodded. “I gave up on normal Christmases some time ago.” He admitted, seeing Cas’s smile fall. “It’s supposed to be about family, but… I guess… That’s what we are now.” He said. “Fine, let’s celebrate.” He said, not missing the way Cas’s eyes lit up.  
Everyone looked happily at Dean, expecting him to tell them what to do, but Dean was lost. He barely every really celebrated, and when they did, it was far from normal. Besides, they had no time to buy gifts or to get the stuff needed for a Christmas meal. Instead Dean looked at Sam. “What is that Christmas movie we had on yesterday?” He asked.  
Sam smiled. “A Christmas carol.” He answered. “Why?”  
Dean shrugged. “Well there’s no presents or good food, but with Netflix, we can at least do on Christmassy thing together.”  
Sam looked at Crowley, his eyes focusing on the mug, now noticing it was covered in snowflakes and reindeers. “Speaking of which… Where did you get that?”  
Crowley looked at his drink. “Oh you know… Demon powers and all.” He rolled his eyes. “I decorated the whole bunker and brought in a huge ass tree, that Castiel for some reason wanted to decorate himself, and you wonder about one tiny mug of chocolate milk?” He laughed. He snapped his fingers, and three more steaming mugs appeared on the table. “Better?” He asked sarcastically. “And yes there’s food as well.” He told them, looking at Dean while he said it. “Now let’s watch this movie, and get on with the whole charade.  
They all grabbed a mug of hot Chocolate and went to the television, Cas and Dean sitting down on the couch and Crowley and Sam taking a chair each.  
Dean started the movie, getting quite comfortable with his hot chocolate in the glow of the Christmas tree. The angel beside him and his brother close. He even liked the fact that Crowley was there. Crowley was a sort of part of the family now, though Dean would never admit that out loud.  
They watched the movie in relative silence, Sam and Dean still waking up a bit. As it ended Dean rolled his eyes. “Right… Do people actually believe ghosts are that powerful?”  
Crowley agreed. “People are idiots.” He said.  
Sam rolled his eyes lovingly. Most families would find the idea of ghosts preposterous, but for theirs it was only the idea of time traveling ghosts. They watched another movie before they heard the oven ding. Everyone but Crowley looked surprised. “Dinner is ready.” He announced and went to the kitchen followed by the others.  
Dean’s mouth fell open as the smell met him on the way to the kitchen, not to mention how surprised and delighted he was to see a whole meal ready them on the kitchen table. Crowley smirked. “Close your mouth Dean, It’s really unappealing.”  
Dean blushed as he closed t quickly, which made Crowley grin more. The dinner was really nice and they talked about how Crowley’s and Castiel’s hunt was going and sharing some of their own memories.  
Half way through the dinner, Crowley looked at his phone and smiled. He told Dean there was pie for after the dinner in the fridge, and said he had to attend his own Christmas miracle for now. Before any of the boys could protest Crowley snapped his fingers, and off he was, gone to no one knew where.  
They first debated looking for Crowley, but decided against it. The demon would probably not be up to anything too terrible, and furthermore. It wasn’t like they had any idea where to start tracking him down.  
When their stomachs were filled and their plates were emptied, they went back to the television this time to watch the game, all of them with a plate of pie on their laps. Castiel had never really watched football and kept asking question, which Dean was happy to answer, to Sam’s surprise. After the game, Sam yawned, announcing he was off to bed for the night. He thanked Castiel again for the beautiful Christmas celebration and decoration, before leaving Dean and Cas alone on the couch of the living room.  
Dean turned to Cas as soon as Sam had left the room. “So, why did you want to decorate the tree yourself?” He asked, smiling a little as he looked at it.  
Castiel smiled. “That’s what we did in heaven. Every Christmas, Gabriel would make sure we had a tree as well. It as a hundredth times as big as this one, and all the younger angels got to decorate it while the others were on earth making Christmas miracles come true.” He explained. “When we were done, they returned and talked about what had happened, but even before that, me and my brothers had this indescribable feeling of friendship and family, just from decorating some weird tree.” Dean loved the fond smile Castiel had on his face. He didn’t have many happy memories from heaven, but the once he did, he clearly cherished.  
“Have you ever done that?” Dean asked, making Castiel look at him again. Castiel looked unsure. “Done what?”  
“Made a Christmas miracle happen?” Dean clarified. Cas shook his head. “Before you, I never celebrated Christmas on earth.” He told him. “But it’s nice here… People seem happier, more giving…” He said, fidgeting with his hands. “Even now. Christmas miracles don’t exist anymore. There’s no tree in heaven and no angel willing to go down to help, still it seems like people started figuring it out on their own.”  
“What do you mean?” Dean asked, looking at the way Cas played with his hands. “The homeless are getting fed, family puts aside their differences, people dare to fall in love.” He looked at Dean a bit unsure, seeing his eyes soften and a smile appear. Dean moved a hand towards Cas’s and doubted for a small second before holding it.  
“You know… I have never had a Christmas miracle…” He told him. “Never had an angel give me what I most wanted… I’ve never thought there was such a thing.” He paused for a second, looking down at their hands again, trying to break the eye contact, even though he could still feel the intent way Cas looked at him. “I wish you were my Christmas miracle Cas.” He admitted. He looked up, a bit afraid, seeing Castiel smile before feeling Cas’s lips on his, kissing him softly. They broke apart after a few seconds.  
“Merry Christmas Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about writing some more Christmas one shots this week, that all take place the same day but can be read separately. I'd love to know what you think.


End file.
